


Negativity and Kisses

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: PAR, Parks and Recreation
Genre: "Leslie knows" they say, Anyways they smooch lots, Bobby Newport - Freeform, Damn it Jerry, M/M, SEASON 4 EPISODE 13, Spoilers for the Knope Campaign, They're secret boyfriends, hahahah, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for S4E13/the Knope Campaign.)</p><p>Tom and Ben got together for a while after Leslie dumped him for her campaigns, and they still haven't made any attempt to break up after Ben gets back together with Leslie. Poor Jerry doesn't understand why they kiss in midst of complaining about Bobby Newport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negativity and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like them together and my gf and I jokingly rped them and then I saw this episode and then freaked out because they were goofs.

Somewhere between making ridiculously gruff exclamations of “Bobby Newport” and looking between each other, Ben ended up with his hands buried in Tom Haverford’s hair and his tongue down Tom Haverford’s throat. Briefly, he recognized Jerry making a confused noise and standing up.

Tom mewled quietly and ran his hands up Ben’s chest, ruffling the other’s finely-pressed shirt. Ben bit down lightly on his bottom lip, ignoring as Jerry stumbled from the room, looking over his shoulder and babbling about needing to go email his daughter.

Ben pulled away once he’d had his fill of the smaller man’s mouth, leaving Tom a disheveled mess. Panting quietly, the other nestled into his chest, Ben quickly brought the microphone back up to his mouth.

“Bobby Newport,” He began, smirking brightly as Tom laid against his shoulder and making a content noise.

“Bobby Newport!” Tom added, his lips curling up with a reciprocated smile. 

“Quiet, I’ve got to record this for the ad.” Ben added, nudging against his ribs. 

Tom rolled his eyes and leaned closer, nibbling along the corner of Ben’s jawline. “C’mon, turn it off, pay attention to me~!” He whined, sucking a little.

Ben shoved him off, his smirk intensifying. “Quit, you damn dork.” He gently continued to push him away, then nestled into his neck and began to speak again.

“You’re just mad because you’re still sleeping with me behind Leslie’s back.” Tom pouted at him, looking all sorts of petulant.

Ben scoffed, looking a little downtrodden, then tilted his head. “Uhm. Yeah, well. We’ll deal with that later, okay?”

Tom’s pout faded and he just cuddled closer, humming softly. “Okay.”

Ben nodded, holding up his microphone again. “Bobby Newport,” He repeated, using a more normal voice now that they were finished with their shenanigans.

Tom just smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, pulling out his phone and sending a brief text to Jerry. “It’s an inside swag-a-licious joke. Leslie knows. You wouldn’t understand.”


End file.
